


What Are You Going To Do?

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Molly's thoughts at the end of season 5. Justin has lived in New York for 6 months now. He comes home to Pittsburgh a week later. Sequel to: 'The Way To Get What You Want.'





	What Are You Going To Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Molly’s POV

 

I didn't know what to think, when Justin and Brian decided not to get married. Of course I wondered if they were breaking up, and if that was the reason why they were canceling the wedding. I was relieved to find out that they weren't breaking up.

 

Then I heard that Justin was going to New York to be able to further his art career. I wanted to scream, shout, or cry. I didn't want to lose my big brother. I had nearly lost him twice already, because of the bashing and the bomb at Babylon.

 

But now, he was going to New York. I had feared that when Justin went to New York, he would get comfortable there and end up forgetting about all of us here in Pittsburgh. I remember pulling Brian aside one time, and asking him why he was pushing Justin to go to New York.

 

I asked him if he loved my brother, then why was he pushing him away? Brian's answer should have surprised me, but it didn't. He said, "It's like that old saying, Molly. _If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it wasn't mean't to be_."

 

I had known from the first time I ever saw Brian and Justin together, that they loved each other eternally. But at that moment, when Brian had told me that he was letting Justin go so he could be happy, I felt my heart begin to break a little.

 

If Justin was going to New York, then I knew that they were never going to get married. That made me sad, because I really wanted Brian to be my brother-in-law. I loved how happy Brian made my brother, and I wanted them to get married.

 

For them to get married, it would be the official welcome to the family for Brian. But mainly, I just wanted the two men to be happy. You see, everyone thinks that just because I'm young, I don't know what's going on. Well, I do know what's going on.

 

My older brother is an out and proud gay man. He and Brian have gone through a ton of shit, to get to where they finally are. I just want both of them to be happy. The only way for them to be happy, is for them to be together.

 

Anyway, back to the present. Mom, Tucker and I, had just arrived at Debbie's house in time to be pleasantly surprised by an announcement. Brian was standing up, and he said, "Justin and I have decided to go ahead and get married anyway."

 

Everyone in the room except for Ben, yells, "WHAT?!" I guess that surprised them. I knew that they were going to do something. I mean, the two of them can't stay away from each other for very long. It was just a matter of time.

 

Mom pauses at the door, and I run up to Justin and Brian and hug them. By the looks on their faces, I know they're surprised. Tucker is the next person to move. He walks over to the happy couple, shakes their hands, and congratulates them.

 

My mom finally moves, only to fall to the floor in tears. Debbie gets up, and starts toward mom. But mom only waves Debbie off. Then she says to Brian and Justin, "Congratulations." There is a moment of silence, following my mom's words.

 

Then everyone else gets up and hugs the happy couple. After everyone congratulates the new couple, we all sit down to dinner. After everyone has their fill, I walk over to Justin and Brian, and I ask them if I can talk to them in private.

 

Now, I think I know what they are going to do. Brian and my brother don't have what one would call a 'conventional relationship.' So I assume they are going to file for 'Domestic Partnership.' It's what would make sense for them.

 

Both men nod, and the three of us excuse ourselves from the activities. When the three of us are alone, I look at both men and say, "So what are you going to do?" Justin gives me a confused look. He looks like he missed half of the conversation.

 

Brian does too. Rolling my eyes, I say, "Are the two of you going to file for Domestic Partnership?" Justin's mouth drops open in surprise at my words, while Brian only smirks. Then Brian says, "Well Sunshine, I guess you're not the only smart person in your family after all."

 

Justin rolls his eyes, and then turns to me. "You're right Molly, we are. The two us have decided to keep it simple. We will give the rings to each other in private, but when we sign the papers, anyone who wants to be there, can be there."

 

Looking my brother in the eye, I say, "You bet your ass I'm going to be there!" Brian laughs out loud, and then says, "Spoken like a true disciple of Debbie." The next thing I know, he hugs me. "Congratulations!" I say, and I smile. 

 

A moment later, I look at Brian and then say, "Welcome to the family." Brian smirks, and then says, "Thanks Molly." I hug both men once more, and then go back to join the others, leaving the two men to have some time alone.

 

The End.


End file.
